Dance Lesson's
by XSlytherinPrincessX
Summary: What will happen when Derek is forced into Dance Lesson's with Casey...
1. What Now

Dance Lessons

Dance Lessons

Dasey

Chapter One: What Now!

'George Why!?'

'Yeah! Why dad!?'

'Because it will be good for you too, and Derek you need to be more of a gentleman!'

'So he's a pig! Why do I have to suffer, the one place I can go without being around, him and where I can be free! Why do you hate me!'

'I don't hate you Casey, I just think it would be good for the two of you, maybe you will become friends.'

And with that both the teenagers burst out hectically laughing, holding their stomachs.

'Ha-ha that's funny me-and-him-FRIENDS!'

'Yeah, I would never be friends with Klutzilla! She's- she's just… so… look at her!

'Thanks Der-Ber!'

'Shut up!'

'Oh common dear-bear, you don't like your cute little nick-name, how's your tummy wommy doing?' she asked rubbing his very well toned, hard rock abed stomach.

'Go away Grade Grubber!'

'Hey without me you would have failed!'

'THAT'S IT FROM THE BOTH OF YOU!, Derek you will be going to Casey's ballroom class with Casey, starting tomorrow! Now not another word or else! Go to bed!'

'but… it's only 8:35 George…'

'I don't care, now go!'

And with that both teenagers dashed up the stairs and into there bedroom's slamming their doors in unison, like it was planned doing so.

'Well that went better then I thought it would…' Nora finally pipped in.

'Ha-ha yea good team work.'

The next day came fast, and before the two teenagers realized it, they were off to the dance academy. They went into the changing rooms and got changed into their dance outfits. Derek simply wore a pair of jogging pants and a muscle shirt (wife beater), because that is what Casey had told him he needed. Casey slipped into a pair of black leggings, a simple black leotard, and a medium length black flows skirt, and a pair of black stappy heals. She also put her hair into a high pony tail so as to make sure he hair wouldn't get in her face while she was practicing, before finally proceeding to the dance hall.

'Ello, Ello children, are you ready to get started, ok, lemme see who we've all got 'ere, Krystal-Lynn, Robert, the marvouls Casey, Stephanie, Kyle, Ashleen, Jordan, and oh-my is it really you Derek Venturi! Oh my goodness my little prince is back!!'


	2. Surprises from the past

Dance Lessons

Dasey

* * *

I Dont own ANYTHING!, exept the idea...

Chapter 2: Surprises from the past

'Hey miss Kathleen…'

Casey stared at the two in astonishment, people around them all started muttering to one another.

'Excuse me but how do you know Derek?'

'oh, my prince, as we used to call him, when he was a little boy his mother signed him up and he became my little shinning star, but he left when he was about fourteen… around the time you started here Casey.'

'WHAT?!'

She stood there staring at the two of them in utter confusing back and forth between the two.

'This must be a mistake!!'

'No, it is no mistake who could ever forget this handsome fellow here!'

'Han-handsome!' Casey coughed 'him! Ha-ha!'

'I think the lady's at school would disagree with you Case.'

'Now that is enough Casey, we are wasting time, the performance is only three weeks away and I have to get you all prepared! Now Krystal and Kyle you shall be doing the Broadway. Robert and Ashleen you shall be doing the Waltz. Stephanie and Jordan you will be doing Salsa. And lastly my two stars Casey and Derek, you will be doing the Rumba!'

'But-but I can't dance with him!' said Casey

'And why not!'

'Because-because…'

'Be cause we are siblings now, our parents just got married three years ago.'

'So that will just make it easier for you two to practice together, plus your parents requested you dance together. And instant chemistry! I love it!'

'But-but miss!'

'I don't want to hear it Derek! Now get ready I will bring you your CD, and then tomorrow I will begin the teaching, with the music, start to let it flow through your body… and make up a few idea's to show me, cause I want you to put a little of your own individualness into the performance as well. Krystal, Kyle here is your CD you will be dancing to You can't stop the beat from Hairspray. Robert, Ashleen you will be dancing to Keep Holding On by Avril Lavinge. Stephanie and Jordan you will be dancing to El Temblor by La Palabra. And lastly Derek, Casey you will be dancing with stickwityou by the pussycat dolls.


	3. The Dance

Dance Lessons

Dasey

* * *

I Dont own ANYTHING!, exept the idea...

Chapter 3: The Dance

The two teenagers walked into the dance studio not happy, they got mad at there parents and did not speak to each other the rest of the night. Derek didn't realize what the Rumba required, but Casey did and it made her sick to her stomach.

Miss Kathleen was giving everyone private lessons because she could not teach 4 routines at the same time. The two walked in to see her giving them the biggest smile. She showed the two the routine with her partner christoph. It was a very close and passionate dance with very intricate moves and lifts. She tried to get them to dance it but it was more difficult because they had no passion towards one another. And that is a huge part of the Rumba. They resisted against one another and if you would never have known you would think they had never danced a day in there life….

The first two weeks of dance rehearsal were brutal so aqward. But as they began to dance more they talked more and started flowing with one another. And they became more comfortable with each other, even around the house they stopped fighting as much…

* * *

Sorry it's so short

Review please!


	4. The Diary

Dance Lessons

Dasey

* * *

I Dont own ANYTHING!, exept the idea...

Chapter 4: The Diary

One night three days before the performance Casey logged into her computer and onto her online diary. And she began to write like she had since she began living with the Venturi's

Dear Diary:

Casey here, like always, again dance was amazing, and we have nearly perfected the dance, which is good considering the performance, is in THREE DAYS! Ha-ha Derek is a very good dancer surprisingly; I guess Miss Kathleen wasn't lying. We've even put in a few of our own moves, small things but hey what can I say ha-ha. Since we have becoming closer ive learned a lot more about him. I think I may even be MAYBE falling for him, he is so different when he dances he becomes… I donno but whatever it is it is amazing. And I know me liking him is crazy cause I know its DEREK, my enemy (or at least you'sed to be). And lastly my step-brother, I mean it would be insect, or would it? I mean us aren't blood or anything like that just related by marriage. Wait what I am THINKING! Me and Derek that's just crazy! I mean he would never go for a Grade Grubber Girl like me… I'm such a loser; well I mean I'm popular but not Derek popular. How could I think we could ever be…? 

He smells so good though, and I like it when his big arms are wrapped around my little body, and I love how I feel against his warm body. His eyes, so deep and full of wonder, hair so soft…OH NO OH NO! WAIT NO! I-I CANT…. I THINK IM IN LOVE WITH….DEREK VENTURI!

I must get over him like now!

Love,

Casey McDonald

Xo xo

Casey slumped down in her chair staring at the now blank computer screen, before proceeding to her bed and having a dream about the boy she thought she could never have.

* * *

Sorry it's so short

Review please!


	5. One Last Practice

Dance Lessons

Dasey

* * *

I Dont own ANYTHING!, exept the idea...

Chapter Five: One last practice

The next day was the last practice they would have before the performance. Casey and Derek began to practice right away, Casey seemed a little distant and Derek noticed it by the look in her eyes, and the way she was acting around him… it seemed a little weird to him. Once they practiced it a few times… Derek finally came up with the nerve to ask her what was up…

'Hey Case- are you ok?'

But before she could answer Miss Kathleen came in with a huge smile on her face.

'Derek, Casey your outfits have arrived… you must go try them on to make sure they fit right… common scoot, scoot…'

Derek had a simple black dress pants with a high waist, and a black silk shirt that only buttoned up near the bottom, it showed off his awesome abs, and a pair of black shoes that had a two inch heal on them, he had be practicing in these shoes for the practices. At first he was against wearing heals but then he got used to it. He got picked on a little bit but whatever; he was used to it by now.

Casey had on a very short blue dress that flowed at the front and tight around the hips and flowed again. And a pair of simple silver five inch stiletto heels. The dress looked beautiful on her. She admired herself in the mirror, she looked extremely sexy, she wasn't used to showing this much skin, but in the land of dance, you got to do, what you got to do.

Once they got changed into the outfits they went back to the studio to show Miss Kathleen there outfits, when Casey came out Derek just stopped and stared at the girl in front of him, he was seeing a lot more Casey then he was used to but he wasn't complaining. She looked absolutely beautiful, and he could not take his eyes off of her. She looked so sexy and man did she have a nice body… wow…

They practiced there dance in the wardrobe to make sure it all worked out well, and both of them seemed distracted and Ms. Kathleen noticed it very well.

'Children, you are absolute wonders and you both look so perfect together, but I can tell your distracted right now so go home, and work whatever is up out, and then get a lot of sleep because the performance is tomorrow! Go, go, go, scoot bring the costumes home. But be careful with them!'

* * *

Sorry it's so short

Review please!


End file.
